


Tsukishima Kei Does Not Care

by ducksandlilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Elevators, Fluff, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Trapped In Elevator, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducksandlilies/pseuds/ducksandlilies
Summary: Tsukishima Kei does not care.He doesn't care about the Universe or Fate.He doesn't care about ripped grocery bags or lending a helping hand.And he definitely doesn't care about piercings and freckles.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Tsukishima Kei Does Not Care

Maybe if Tsukishima cared he would’ve stopped. 

Maybe if Tsukishima cared, he would’ve given more than just a glance in the poor man’s direction.

Maybe if Tsukishima cared, he would’ve smiled and helped him with his groceries.

But, Tsukishima Kei didn’t care. 

And that's why he didn’t stop, why he offered no smile, why he didn’t help by bending down and picking up the bruised apple.

The man in front of him, hair dark enough it looked almost green, and freckles scattered across his face, huffed out an apology as he chased the apple that had slipped out of the now ripped bag.

Tsukishima didn’t bother responding as his neighbor finally caught up to the apple, picking it up and turning to look at Tsukishima. Tsukishima smirked as he pressed the button to close the door of the elevator before his neighbor could join him.

It was a shitty move, definitely a little far, but Tsukishima couldn’t bring himself to care.

And as he rode up, he kept repeating his anti-care mantra in his head as he snickered at the memory of the guy’s betrayed look when he closed the elevator doors.

As he made his way into his apartment, adjusting his glasses, still snickering to himself, he repeated the mantra once more. 

Tsukishima did not care.

\---

Tsukishima found himself in quite the predicament. He had run out of groceries this week and decided a shopping trip was in order. What he did not expect was to run into the same freckled man. 

Except this time the roles were reversed.

Tsukishima finally got a good look at the man. Dark hair and tan skin, with millions of freckles. His shoulder-length hair pulled up into a half ponytail, piercings lining both his ears. He saw the piercings didn’t just top on his ears, but also adorned his nose, lower lip, and his eyebrow.

Tsukishima decided that he did not care about those piercings, no matter how captivated he was by them at this moment. 

He gulped, realizing how this situation was the exact parallel of the scene they had found themselves in not but a week ago. Tsukishima, though, was on the ground gathering his groceries as he looked up at the man.

The freckled stranger seemed to realize the parallel, as he stood inside the elevator, and giggled. 

Tsukishima scowled as he tried to quickly gather his things so he could reach the elevator in time.

But as he stood up, the doors began to close and the stranger smiled, something bittersweet about it, as the doors shut. He lifted his arms in a “whoops” type fashion, though he continued to smile and giggle.

And finally, the taunting disappeared as the doors closed and he scowled. 

And Tsukishima repeated to himself how much he didn’t care, even as he thought about it later that night.

\----

The next time Tsukishima saw his freckled, pierced neighbor was back at the lobby, once again in front of the elevator.

Except this time, there were no groceries and no taunting, because the elevator was closed. It was closed and not functioning, though there was no explanation as caution tape decorated the front of it. 

The stranger cleared his throat with a cough, causing Tsukishima to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

“Well, I guess you won't be closing any doors on me today,” the stranger smiled, and though the words were obviously a jab, his smile was kind and his cheeks were pink.

Tsukishima looked away and nodded. 

“Guess not.”

“I was starting to enjoy our little meetings,” the stranger replied with a sigh. 

“Good to know.”

The stranger seemed to take this answer and nodded. He cleared his throat once again, except this time he moved to stand in front of Tsukishima.

The blonde took note that the stranger was in fact shorter than him, but not by much.

Tsukishima stored this information into a corner of his mind, even as he kept a calm face outwardly. 

The stranger stuck out their hand, still smiling, still blushing. “It’s nice to officially meet you. I’m Yamaguchi.”

Tsukishima blinked at the outstretched hand, suddenly very flustered. 

“I don’t care.”

\-----

Tsukishima thinks he’s cursed.

Karma is probably punishing him for being an asshole to Hinata. Or maybe just an asshole in general. Or maybe the Universe is pulling a few strings to make him suffer.

And maybe he’s being dramatic, but he truly thinks he’s cursed because the next time he goes into the elevator, a freckled stranger runs through the closing doors. 

Tsukishima glances down at the stranger-  _ Yamaguchi  _ he reminds himself. Yamaguchi is huffing and panting, his oversized black jacket definitely not helping the situation. Finally, he looked up and his eyes widened. It would’ve been funny if Tsukishima weren’t trying so hard to look put together and cool. 

“Oh! Wow! Fancy meeting you here, huh?” Yamaguchi finally says with a small huff as he straightens himself up. 

Tsukishima didn’t look at him, instead staring directly at the button on the elevator.

“Not very talkative,” Yamaguchi mumbled to himself as he shifted from foot to foot. 

Then there was a loud noise and the elevator stopped.

Tsukishima growled up at the ceiling, cursing at whatever deity was up there for putting him in this predicament. 

Yamaguchi gulped, supplying a quiet, “shit.”

They were silent for a couple of seconds before finally the silence was broken by Yamaguchi. 

“So, uh, I’m kind of nervous so I’m going to talk and I’m sorry for being annoying, but it is what it is, because I’m kind of freaking out right now and if I stop talking I will panic more.”

Tsukishima huffed, adjusting his glasses, trying his hardest not to look at the other boy. 

“Please say something,” squeaked Yamaguchi. 

And before Tsukishima could put his thoughts together, his mouth decided now was a great time to open and talk.

“I think I’m cursed.”

Yamaguchi looked at him. The silence lasted another beat, before the boy started giggling. 

“Why do you say that?”

“I’m trapped in an elevator, what else is there to explain?”

“But you’re in great company.” Yamaguchi grinned.

Tsukishima almost smiled. Almost. But he did finally take a look at the boy next to him. He looked nervous, rubbing his hands through his hair and fiddling with his earrings.

Tsukishima coughed. “Not the worst.”

This was obviously the correct thing to say because Yamaguchi beamed. 

“I never did get your name.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Is it really necessary?”

“Well you know mine,” Yamaguchi pointed out. 

Another beat of silence. 

“Tsukishima.”

And almost like a magic spell, the elevator started moving, and after another second, the doors opened to their floor. 

And as he walked to his door, Tsukishima convinced himself he didn’t care that the Universe was obviously laughing at him.

He convinced himself he didn’t care about Karma as the boy next door opened his own door. 

And he definitely didn't care what curse fate had bestowed upon him. 

\-----

Tsukishima glanced down at the man in front of him, carrying an armful of colorful flowers. 

Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima as he entered the elevator. 

“Not closing the door on me?”

Tsukishima felt himself smile, and tried covering it with a cough. 

“Not this time. Better watch out though, you never know when I’ll have the urge to.”

Yamaguchi giggled, “I’ll be very careful, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima hated nicknames.

Then, Tsukishima realized he didn’t care if it was Yamaguchi.

\---

The next day, Tsukishima expected it. He knew how much the Universe hated him now. There Yamaguchi was, running through the lobby, a textbook in hand.

Tsukishima was in the elevator. It would be so easy to smirk and close the door on the freckled man.

Instead, he put his foot out, barely any effort involved. But this alone stopped the elevator doors from closing and Yamaguchi was able to slip in.

“Thanks Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima huffed, but the corner of his mouth ticked up. 

That night, Tsukishima didn’t try to convince himself he didn’t care.

\----

Tsukishima woke up that morning with a fluttery feeling. Maybe the Universe was telling him something. He almost laughed at the idea.

And when he opened his door and saw a couple of flowers and a note outside his door, the fluttery feeling only grew. 

He recognized the flowers. But the note was forgein and new. 

He slowly reached down and picked up the note, and though he had a pretty good guess of who it was from, the nickname that started the note still surprised him.

_ Dear Tsukki,  _

_ Thanks for holding the door open for me yesterday, but I think it’s about time we get to know each other outside of the elevator.  _

_ Sorry if this is out of nowhere. Hopefully I’m not reading too far into anything.  _

_ If you’re interested, meet me at the cafe across the street tonight? 6 pm?  _

_ Thanks again. _

_ -Your amazing neighbor and wonderful elevator companion, Yamaguchi _

Tsukishima let himself smile as he neatly folded the note into his pocket and picked up the flowers, gently setting them into some water. 

Ok, so maybe he cared a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh there's not much to say except enjoy!


End file.
